I'm Junior High School Students!
by gaeulbelle
Summary: Yamada Miiko grow up! She is in Junior High School now! She still with her friends, Mari-chan, Yukko, Kenta and Tappei. Junior High School's life is not as easy as her imagine! How Miiko passed her first day at Junior High School? Let's read it!


**Miiko : I'm Junior High School!**

**Hai, My name is Miiko. Yamada Miiko! I born in May 5th in Tokyo. Now, i'm not 5th grade students anymore!**

I was getting ready to go to my new school. Yes, now I have SMP. Now I become more mature miiko. I'm so excited today. I looked at myself in the mirror. The SMP uniform suited for me. A smile formed on my lips.

"Miiko! Quick! You will be late! "shouted mama.

As usual, Mom is sure to be very talkative in the morning.

"Yes, Ma." I said.

I immediately grabbed my backpack, smoothed my hair is getting longer now, and start stepped my foot into the dining room. Mama, Papa, Mamoru and Momo were sitting at the table and eat their breakfast.

"Come on, miiko. Finish your breakfast. You do not want to be late on the first day, right? "Asked Mama.

I shook my head quickly and then immediately sat down and ate my breakfast. Once finished, I said goodbye to Mom and Dad and headed to my new school.

"Miiko! Wait for me! "Called someone from behind. I turned. It turns out Mari.

"Mari-chan, quickly! We must not be late!"I said. Mari-chan nodded and quickened his pace. Until they came to a large building with a large field. Their new school. In front of the gate, yukko, Kenta and Tappei already waiting for us. Yukko waved his hand at me and Mari-chan.

"Miiko, Mari-chan! Fast! "Called yukko. Me and mari-chan to them. I turned toward Tappei and smiled a smile.

"I thought after entering junior high school you will be higher. It turns out still, short. Basic dwarf. "Sneered Tappei with the annoying face. A smile on my lips changed. I hit Tappei hardly.

"Tappei! Why the hell you did not stop-stop mocking me?! "i yalled Tappei while continuing to beat.

"Aw! It's hurts! Stop, dwarf!"Tappei ran away from the punch. I chased Tappei, precedes the other into my new school.

"I think they will get along after junior high, it turns out it will never get along,right?" complained yukko. Kenta and mari-chan just laughed. They were caught up and Tappei go to class.

The teacher who will teach in the classroom walked into the classroom. I sat next to yukko. Mari-chan sat next to his new friends, our classmates who also likes to draw comics. Kenta and Tappei sitting behind me and yukko.

"Why are they sitting behind us, yukko?Tappei definitely continue to make fun of me, "I complained to yukko. Yukko a look of apology.

"Sorry, Miiko. Kenta and Tappei who asked me to allow him to sit in the back of us, sorry. "Yukkoapologize to me. I sighed and bowed my head uninspired.

Lunch bell rang loudly. I was excited and immediately put my books into a bag.

"Yukko, let's have lunch! I'm hungry! "I told Yukko. Yukko nodded. We were moved from our place and meetKenta and Tappei.

"Eat again, hei pig," sneered Tappei. My face turned red with annoyance.

"Do it again! make fun of me! You never turn into adult! "I was angry and left Tappei, Kenta and yukko who looked at me in disbelief. Yukko after me. Kenta Tappei pinch.

"You do it again, She real upst, you know?, "said Kenta. But Tappeido not care.

***  
I devoured my lunch was still feeling upset. Yukko and Mari-chan looked at me and shook their heads.

"Please stop, Miiko. Tappei isn't serious. From the beginning, it's just like that, "said yukko trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, miiko. If you get angry like this, you're tired of yourself later. "Said Mari-chan follow up calm me down.

"But he did not turn into a little adult. Still taunt me. Is he thinks we are still in elementary school? "I yelled with mouth full of food. From a distance, Kenta and Tappei appear. They sat at the same table with me. I glanced Tappei, then looked away.

"Miiko, are you still angry with Tappei?" Kenta asked me. I did not answer.

"Hey, Tappei, apologize on miiko," told Kenta.

"For what? I didn't something wrong. I'm just kidding. She is too excessive, like a child. "Said Tappei. I turned quickly. My anger back up.

"What! You said that i look like a child? What about you? You are like a child too! "said me with the anger. Yukko trying to arrest but to no avail. I slammed my chopsticks to the table and left the table with a sense of disgust. The whole school cafeteria saw me with a strange look. Some seniors were the same.

"Well, she could be our targeted We can have a lot of money these days, "whispered someone at the end of the cafeteria in the middle of a group of male students at level 3.

Home time bell had been sounded. I immediately ran passed yukko and other without a word. Tappei stared at me from afar.

"Miiko home alone? I was worried something happened to him. I feel bad, "said yukko.

"Well, you go after her," toldTappei indifferent.

"I can not, I have to go with Kenta. Mari-chan too. I entrustedMiiko with you, Tappei. "Said yukko. A few time later Yukko walking with Kenta and leave Tappei. . Actually there is a pang of guilt in his heart. To be honest he just wanted to see the old of Miiko. It makes him feel so close to her. Tappei finally decided chased Miiko.

***  
I walked alone through a deserted alley leading to my house. I take my decision to pass the shortest way through my house. My mood was so bad. So in my mind is just sleep as soon as possible. Suddenly I saw a bunch of boys with the same uniform as me in my way. They have a look that is very very scary. No one is holding a wooden stick and hit it against the hand. I shudder. Just wanted to turn around, they are around me.

"What are you going, hey new kid?" Asked one of them who tousle-haired and sleeves rolled up above the elbow.

"Want to ... go home .. senpai," I stammered. One of them laughed out loud once. Scary.

"Why? Did you scared of us? "Ask people who laugh last defiantly.

"Give me your wallet! We want all of the money in your wallet, "asked the other with fierce tone. My tears began to well up. Confused what to do.

"DO NOT DO THAT, SENPAI! I DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO GO HOME! "Sobbed me hard.

"Shut up, shorty! "Snarled the other while trying to grab my wallet out of my hand. Any of them have kicked up fell to the ground.

"You do not want to follow us, this result!" The man who had pushed me, getting hit me with a wooden stick in his hand. I closed my eyes, resigned to what will happen. I waited, but no sound or stick that floated toward me. I opened my eyes. Tappei. Tappei standing in front of me, trying to protect me by holding a wooden stick before.

"Who are you?"Threatened people who had wanted to hit me. One of them attacked Tappei. Tappei are not aware of such a blow. I immediately ran away and sought help. Until I met a policeman and brought it to where Tappei located. Tappei being severely beaten. I could not stop crying. Those who beat Tappei eventually arrested. I went Tappei who fell helpless and winced in pain.

"Tappei, forgive me. Because I am, so you got a problem like this, "I sobbed. Tappei smiled and ruffled my hair soft.

"Baka. Next time, do not run away or go it alone anymore, huh? "Said Tappei in the middle of his mouning. I nodded and smiled without being able to hold the tears that continued to flow. Thank you, Tappei. I'm sorry.


End file.
